Of Birthdays and Memories
by dorac
Summary: Gray and Juvia were supposed to go on a mission together but things don't go as planned like always and Juvia ends up going with Gajeel...and sometimes, Gray just regrets his past decisions. Gruvia, GaLe, and hints of NaLu and Gerza.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was a special day for the rain woman. Yupp, a very special day indeed. Today, the young and gentle Juvia is having her first birthday celebration at the guild. The joyous woman decides to let her long blue hair fall into soft waves down her shoulder and she wears a cyan floral dress, adorned with a lacy hem.

_Juvia is cute today, _the silly girl thinks, _Gray-sama is sure to notice her!_

The woman takes a quick glance of her reflection in the mirror, nods approvingly, and grabs one of those oh-so-fancy crystal earrings and puts it on. She finishes her look with a pair of strappy black heels and hurries out the door.

* * *

"OI, JUVIA," the iron dragon slayer was sitting next to his exceed partner while munching on some spoons that he stole from the bar, and he urges the birthday girl over once she walked into the guild. Gajeel notices Juvia's change in appearance immediately and frowns, "What's with the shoes…and are those iron piercings on your ears? Who did this to yah? IMMA FIND HIM AND BEAT THE.."

"This is all Juvia's doing," Juvia laughs and greets Lily, who gave her a smile and mumbles a 'good morning', "And no, these are crystal earrings that Juvia bought from the festival a long time ago. Please refrain from eating Juvia's earrings…they were not cheap!"

Gajeel squints his eyes and gave her a harsh stare, "Why are yah all dressed up like you're about to somewhere all fancy and shiz. I don't like it. Well, not that you care anyways."

Gajeel was about to grab another spoon to eat, but realizes that he already ate the last one a minute ago. Gajeel swears under his breath and all of a sudden, his usual bloodlust-filled eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. Today's your birthday." He says in the most 'excited' tone he could ever manage to express. Juvia grins and hugs him. For a second, Juvia swears she could feel Levy stare daggers at her back. And maybe a few shurikens.

"Gajeel-kun remembers! Oh, Juvia is so happy!" The rain woman says and she turns around to see if anyone heard their conversation, especially a certain exhibitionist. However, no one seems to have heard.

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Juvia," Lily says and smiles pleasantly. The exceed was always so polite, unlike his partner, which had a totally opposite attitude than the cat.

"Juvia doesn't think anyone knows that it is her birthday," Juvia plays with the hem of her attire and sighed, "But Juvia thought if she wore something different, then people would ask her why, and then maybe Juvia will them it is her birthday. Then we can all have some cake and Juvia can blow out the candles, since Juvia never had a birthday party before. But I guess this is all too much for Juvia to ask."

Gajeel cocks an eyebrow at Lily and the exceed crosses his arms as if he knew what the dragon slayer would say next.

"Then, we will have a big celebration today, ameonna," Gajeel muses, and Juvia stops playing with her dress and looks at him with surprise. The exceed smirks knowingly and agrees.

"Really, Gajeel-kun? But would that be too annoying for you? I would not want to bother you if you have important work and…"

"OH, just shut up and enjoy today okay?" Gajeel stands up and drags the woman out of her chair, "But first things first, go home and change. I don't like your outfit."

"Please Gajeel, let the lady wear what she wants. It is her birthday after all," Lily suggests, "And I think is gorgeous today…well, every day."

"Thank you, Lily." Juvia laughs as Gajeel pushes her towards Mirajane's bar.

"Fine. Whatever. Go get a drink and I'll come back in an hour, then we can have a nice celebration okay?" Gajeel ruffles the bluenette's hair playfully, and Juvia gave a short protest and fixes her hair. _Well, Gajeel does have his kindhearted side afterall_, Lily thought. The dragon slayer grabs his belongings and kicks the door open roughly as if the door killed his whole family, and Lily sighs, _Just when I thought he was gentle…he loses his cool over a door. _

Juvia watches cheerfully as Gajeel and Lily rush out the guild and takes a seat next to Lucy at the bar. The barmaid gave her usual soft and peaceful smile and hands Juvia a mojito.

"Wow, aren't you a beaut!" Mirajane exclaims, "Your hair really accentuates the whole outfit."

Lucy turns to Juvia and she agrees instantly, "Yeah! Why are you so dressed up today? Trying to impress a certain ice mage?"

Juvia's face flushes ten shades of red, "Thank you Mirajane…thanks to you too, Love Rival." Juvia's eyes subconsciously darts over to Gray, who was taking off his shirt, near the bulletin board.

"I really am not your 'Love Rival' Juvia…"Lucy desperately tries to explain for the millionth time, but she knew it was futile. Mirajane could only stifle a laugh.

"You see, today is actually Juvia's birthday…" Juvia mumbles. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and everyone knew, the daily 'manly' fight was starting between Elfman, Natsu, and Gray.

"Sorry…what about a birthday, you say?" Lucy asks, leaning closer so she can hear Juvia over the entire ruckus that the stupid guys were causing. Mirajane leans in as well, as she wipes one of the glasses dry.

"Today is Juvia's birthday!" Juvia exclaims, louder this time, and Lucy and Mirajane gasps.

"We didn't know! Happy birthday Juvia!" Mirajane and Lucy say at the same time.

"Let me tell everyone and…" Mirajane was cut short as the Master suddenly approached Juvia. The old, short man had his arms behind his back and his facial expression only showed a sense of worry and concern.

"I apologize for disturbing your conversation, ladies," Makarov states, "However, I have important business with Juvia here, so please, let me talk to her in private."

Mirajane and Lucy exchanged looks and Juvia nods and follows the master into his office.

* * *

"Well, you see Juvia," The old man starts, "I have an important mission for you. There is a group of fire mages causing trouble in a town next to Magnolia and I analyzed the situation very carefully. I need very capable mages to counter them and I believe that you and Gray would be the best choice. I originally thought of Natsu, but I have another mission for him."

Juvia gasps as images of her and Gray going together on a mission flowed through her mind. _A mission with Gray-sama would include lots of lovey dovey actions and maybe some hugs and kisses and maybe Gray will know that its Juvia's birthday and …._Yet, the woman's active imagination was destroyed as she heard what the master says next.

"However, I'm sorry to say that Gray refuses to go on the mission with you, so perhaps, you would like to suggest another partner?"

Juvia's heart skips a beat. _What? Gray-sama refuses to go on a mission with Juvia?_ _Why?_

"What do you mean…that," Juvia gulps, "Gray-sama wouldn't go on the mission with Juvia…"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but he doesn't seem to like the idea. That's all." The master says bluntly, "So who else would you want on the mission? Someone that might not be the best to counter fire mages per se, but someone you think would be the perfect partner."

Juvia could only feel pain in her chest. A very, very strong pain that is not subtle in any way. Almost as if her heart would pound out any minute. _Drip, drip, drop. _The refreshing, crisp sunny weather outside is abruptly replaced with gloomy, dark clouds. The depressing rain drops heavier and heavier by the second. _Drip, drip, drop. _

Juvia swallows hard, and finally she manages to reply.

"Gajeel-kun. Gajeel-kun is perfect."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the first chappie? Do you hate this? Do you love this? It is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic, and please review! I would like you to tell me how I could improve to make the story better! **

**Review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's response to reviews:**

**Lolita-chan: HAHA Gray will show up soon enough, and Gruvia development will start this chapter :p  
**

**Saya Moonshadow: Sorry about the tense thing but I hope I fixed it this chapter :)  
**

**To all the ppl that reviewed as Guests: :) thanks for reading! And yes something will happen in the next few chapters that will make Gray regret a lot for not going on the mission with Juvia.  
**

**And yeah this story will have lots of Juvia/Gajeel friendship just because I love their friendship a lot! Who else agrees?  
**

**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.  
**

**Anyways, on with the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Tears. Tears are falling down from the sky, _Juvia thought as she felt her own tear roll down her rosy cheeks. The woman was sitting on a bench at Central Park. The same park where Bora had rejected her. The same park where Juvia has cried countless times over Gray. She was drenched in the solemn rain, but she didn't care. She was too used to the rain now as it has followed her since when she was only an infant. The rain was a friend and an enemy.

The rain woman saw a boy slip on one of the puddles near the cherry blossom tree, and he cried.

"The rain is so depressing!" Juvia heard the boy groaned, and she laughed as the boy got up slowly and ran towards a middle-aged woman, presumably the boy's mother.

_Yeah, the rain is depressing isn't it?_ Juvia mused and her hands balled into fists, _Juvia is depressing as well. _

* * *

"Oh crap," Gajeel murmured as he and Lily strolled out of the bakery, "It's raining."

Just a minute ago, Gajeel made a big scene in the bakery as no mango cakes were available today.

"BUT JUVIA LOVES MANGO. MAKE ME ONE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YAH," Gajeel threatened angrily as Lily tried to calm the dragon slayer down. The baker was frightened to death and persuaded Gajeel to wait for an hour or so before they could finish the cake. At the same time, customers were dashing out of the bakery, trying to avoid the dragon slayer and his cat at all costs. So, Gajeel and Lily waited at the bakery for approximately an hour and a half before they could leave satisfied.

The iron dragon slayer was now holding a box of freshly baked mango cake that he bought for Juvia (obviously decorated to Gajeel's liking) and he tried desperately to cover it from the rain with his feathery cape. Lily covered his head with his paws and urged Gajeel to run faster back to the guild.

"Lily, this isn't just any rain… its Juvia's rain. Something's wrong or else the rain wouldn't be this heavy," Gajeel uttered, "Let's hurry back and see what the annoying ameonna is up to."

The small black exceed raised an eyebrow.

"And you could tell this isn't natural rain because….?"

Gajeel scoffed at Lily's question, his thick, coarse hair was damp from the rain, "I've known Juvia for ages, so I'm sure I know whose rain this is."

* * *

When Gajeel and Lily entered the guild, Levy skipped carefreely towards them to check out what Gajeel was holding. As always, Levy was dressed in a cute orange dress and holding one of those ancient literature books in her arms.

"Hello, Ms. Levy," Lily said as Levy gave the cat a hug.

_Why don't I get hugs, _Gajeel nagged in his mind, _Whatever, tch, hugs are for wusses._

"Yo Bookworm, do you see Juvia anywhere," Gajeel asked when Levy approached the two, "'Cause it's raining like hell outside and we all know what that means."

"Well, I saw her enter Master's office awhile ago but I don't know where Juvia is now," Levy answered and she placed her gale force reading glasses back into her purse, "Anyways, isn't that the Magnolia's bakery logo on the box?"

Gajeel smirked and gave it to Levy, "Yah it is. Lily and I got it for Juvia 'cause it's her birthday today. Now go be a good little girl and put this in the fridge, will yah?"

Levy stuck her tongue out at the iron dragon slayer mockingly and replied, "Fine, you big oaf."

As Levy watched Gajeel and Lily saunter out of the guild, she couldn't help but thought, _does Gajeel like Juvia or something? I've actually never noticed how deep their relationship was…NO stop thinking like that. Why do I care about that big boar anyway?_

Levy shook her head in denial and sighed, _maybe I shouldn't hang around Gajeel too much anymore. _

* * *

About 10 minutes ago, Fairy Tail's famous exhibitionist was strolling down Magnolia, trying to look for his rival, Natsu.

_Where are you hiding, flame brain, we got a match to settle_, Gray was thinking. He was looking around everywhere for the fire dragon slayer but to no avail. So, Gray decided to go back to the guild to get a job off the bulletin board . However, dark clouds covered the sunny skies and rain started pouring down like a waterfall. And Gray knew it was no ordinary rain.

_Juvia_, Gray thought, _but I gotta get something to cover my head first._

The raven-haired mage ran towards the park and stood underneath a giant cherry blossom tree. Although it didn't cover much, it was better than nothing. At that moment, Gray noticed an elegantly dressed woman, sitting all by herself at one of the benches. Her head was down and her gorgeous wavy blue hair was soaked from the rain. She was also sniffing and shaking.

_Why is such a cute girl sitting there sobbing? _Gray wondered. _Whoever left her there must be a huge asshole._

Then, the girl lifted up her head.

"Oh, its Juvia," Gray mumbled to himself, surprised. _Why is she crying? She could catch a cold like that. I should bring her back to the guild. And she didn't even notice that I was under this tree? Doesn't she usually have some kind of Gray-radar to track me or something. _

Just when Gray was about to approach Juvia, he saw Gajeel and his exceed near the sobbing girl. _Maybe I should stand here and listen to what they are saying instead. _

* * *

"Oi," Gajeel said sternly. Lily jumped onto the bench and rubbed Juvia's arm gently. Slowly, the bluenette looked up with her puffy, red eyes and seeing the iron dragon slayer made her sob even more.

"Hey stop crying, woman! I hate it when people cry," Gajeel deadpanned and he crossed his arms. Yet, Lily knew Gajeel was only showing an angry exterior, on the inside, Gajeel was worried like hell.

Gajeel could see Juvia's eyes gleaming with tears as she stared at him and mumbled softly, "Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia."

Lily and Gajeel glanced at each other and sighed.

"I shoulda known it was about that stripper. But can't you see that it's raining like a motherfcker and I don't like it when my iron rusts?" Gajeel complained, and Juvia stifled a giggle.

The rain slowed down a bit at that instant.

"So why don't ya tell me from the beginning and afterwards, I'll go wring that lil' bitch to death, gihihi."

"No! Gajeel-kun must not fight with Gray-sama!" Juvia protested as she smoothed out her dress. The rain was almost to the brim of stopping. Lily was now in Juvia's arms and Juvia embraced the cat like a little pillow.

"Master said that Gray-sama and I were supposed to go on a mission." Juvia started, and she felt herself calm down a bit, "But Gray-sama refused, and Juvia feels rejected. And it's Juvia's birthday too."

Gajeel sat beside Juvia, "Okay? So what? Lily and I got you cake so whocares about that lil' bastard."

"BUT Juvia loves Gray-sama! Did Juvia do something wrong to cause Gray-sama to run away from her?"

"No. But I think I know why he didn't want to go."

"Why?"

"'Cause that stripper is gay! Haven't you noticed he only strips when guys are around, like that fire-eating asshole? HE ONLY LIKES GOING ON MISSIONS WHEN THERE ARE GUYS."

Gajeel nodded as he explained to Juvia his theory and Lily pondered for a moment, and since Gajeel's explanation seems pretty legit, the cat nodded as well.

"You should go back to the guild, , and change your clothes in case you catch a cold." Lily suggested and Juvia gave the cat an appreciative smile and one last hug.

"Okay. Oh, is it okay if I told Master that Gajeel-kun will go with me on the mission?" Juvia asked, and she noticed that the sun was coming out from the hiding again. The girl still sniffled a little but she felt so much better seeing Gajeel and Lily. The dragon slayer is like an older brother to her.

"Ya okay, woman." Gajeel groaned as Juvia tried not to trip as she ran with her heels back to the guild.

Gajeel turned and glared at Lily.

"What?" Lily questioned innocently.

"Why do ya get all the hugs."

At that point, Gray decided to show himself and he had lots of questions to ask the iron dragon slayer after hearing their conversation. _So Juvia was upset because of me._

Red eyes full of vex glowered at him as Gray walked near the two and the ice mage was unexpectedly greeted with a punch to the jaw.

_Gihihi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to many guests, MissForgetfulme, Mozzey, FDL-chan, Gohanroxme, nyanana, Lolita-chan and Gabby-chan for reviewing! These reviews really make me wanna continue the story so I'm truly grateful for your support :D**

**Thanks to everyone who faved and followed the story as well! This chapter is quite long, so LETS GET GOING. BTW, Minerva's a bitch. Sorry, I just had to say it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Gray stumbled backwards and slipped on a puddle behind him after Gajeel landed a blow to his face. The ice mage cursed under his breath and he felt a bruise forming on his jaw. However, Gajeel was not at all sympathetic and laughed at the ice mage instead.

"Oh my god, you shoulda seen your face when ya slipped over there!" Gajeel couldn't help himself but laugh some more. His stomach hurt at this point. The small, black exceed giggled a bit and felt guilty right after.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. Gray got up from the concrete steadily.

"What the hell was that for? Lets fight right here, right now!" Gray shouted at the iron dragon slayer. Usually, Gray wouldn't lose his cool. But right now, things are about to get messy.

Gajeel smirked and held his laughter, "Alright stripper, if you wanna get a beating, I'm happy to provide you with that service anytime."

"ICE MAKE…"

"NO. Hold up you two." Lily calmly intervened, "You wouldn't want the citizens to blame Fairy Tail again for our destructive behaviour."

"Fine, tch." Gray mumbled and Gajeel crossed his arms.

"For the guild's rep, we'll settle this in a composed manner." Lily said again and he glanced at both of the mages. The two men glared at each other right in the eye and seemed to have agreed.

"Yeah, you son of a bitch, we gotta talk." Gajeel was the one who started the discussion first, "Why'd ya refuse to go on the mission with the rain woman, huh?"

Gray sat down at the bench and rubbed his swollen jaw with his right hand, " 'Cause I didn't wanna."

"Why, I just said. DID YOU NOT HEAR ME."

The tension escalated.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think Juvia is a bad mage and all. But she's really annoying with the whole stalker thing. I don't think we can work together if this goes on."

Silence. The tension has build up to the point of no return and Lily could see Gajeel's killing intent reaching to its apex.

"Did you just say she was annoying? DRAGON'S SLAYER'S SECRET ART: DEMON KARMA, IRON G.." Gajeel screamed and he was in his fighting stance, while both Gray and Lily could feel a large amount of magic concentrating on Gajeel's arms.

"WHOA WHOA THERE GAJEEL. WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT BEING CALM," Gray flinched and Lily jumped right in front of the frantic dragon slayer.

"Stop Gajeel! We agreed in being mature adults, didn't we?" Lily held onto Gajeel's arm and said.

_Lily's voice could soothe anything_, Gray thought as he subconsciously moved a bit further from the crazy lunatic, _including this insanely insane metal-eating monster. _

Gajeel gave a short 'hmph' and looked away.

"So…Juvia was upset because of me, huh?" Gray questioned in the most nonchalant manner and Gajeel gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Ya don't say, you little motherfcker?" Gajeel replied, "She's always upset because of you. Because of all this annoying love crap. And what do you do? You strip and eat and strip some more!"

_Are insults better than physical brawling, _Lily wondered and he rested beside the ice mage.

"Okay, I get it! Maybe I was being a little insensitive," Gray reflected, "But at least she's alright now, right?"

Lily nodded in reply and Gajeel squinted his bloodthirsty red eyes, "And you know it's her birthday today."

Gray was left silent and appalled.

"That must be the best present you could give to her. A nice, big fat, rejection." Gajeel said mockingly, "Well, sorry, got no more time to talk to lil' bastards. I gotta go and pack up for the mission."

Gajeel turned around and started walking away, and Lily gave one last glance at Gray and muttered a 'goodbye'.

"Are you going with Juvia in my place?"

"Ya."

"Oi! Can you help me wish Juvia a 'Happy Birthday' too then?"

At that moment, a large piece of iron was sent flying straight at Gray's head.

"What the fck? If you want me to do that, then you might as well go die in a hole full of sht." Gajeel shrieked at him, and quickly stomped out of the park with Lily trailing behind him.

Fortunately (or Unfortunately for Gajeel), Gray dodged the flying piece of metal. The ice mage, still clueless as ever, scratched his head and pondered, _What did I do wrong now? I just wanted to wish her a great birthday. _

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE SUCH INSENSITIVE BASTARDS OUT THERE," Gajeel shouted as he was packing for the mission.

"I can't believe you just said someone was insensitive, Gajeel." Lily murmured and Gajeel immediately gave him a death glare.

"What'd ya just say?" Gajeel said.

"Oh, nothing," Lily replied and rolled his eyes.

Gajeel threw a few pieces of rags that he called 'clothes' into a dirty old sack, stapled with random metal scraps. And of course, continued to rant.

"That stripper could have AT LEAST said a nice 'Happy Birthday' to the woman by himself. Not ask ME, of ALL PEOPLE, to help him say it," Gajeel shouted some more.

Lily only sighed and nodded at everything the iron dragon said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. The exceed opened it and saw Juvia standing there with all her gear for the mission. Juvia changed to her usual outfit but her hair wasn't curled like it would be on most days. She left her hat in her room however, and Juvia had a smile on her face as well.

"Gajeel-kun! I'm ready to go!" The water mage shouted and Gajeel gave her a grin.

"Good to see yer not sobbing," the iron dragon said and to Juvia's horror, he added, "Oh by the way, I promised to wring that lil' bitch to death remember? And I never break promises."

Juvia gasped and almost fainted.

"No, you said you wouldn't fight with Gray-sama!"

"Okay, ya, we didn't fight but I advise ya to give up on him. He called ya annoying."

Yupp, Juvia fainted. Right onto Lily.

* * *

Gray was now sitting at the bar, holding a piece of ice he made to put on his bruise. His wound was pulsing with pain but the numbing sensation from the ice gave him some short-term relief.

"So why did Gajeel punch you?" Mirajane said with a sweet smile on her face, "Did you make Juvia cry today?"

That question felt like a stab to Gray's chest, and Gray wondered if he should ask for advice. Actually, yes, Gray needed all the advice he could get.

"So what happened was," Gray began, trying to avoid Mirajane's previous question, "I…kinda…made…."

"Juvia upset?" A strangely familiar voice finished for him. It was Natsu.

"You flame brain, where were you? We got a match to settle!" Gray's immediate reaction only made Mirajane giggle.

"Didn't you know, Natsu went fishing with Lucy and Happy." Mirajane poured both of the men some sake, and Natsu had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, Luce, Happy and I had a great time near the lake. But it started pouring and so we ran back to the city," Natsu stated simply, and took a sip of sake.

"Luce said it was most likely 'cause you made Juvia upset. That's why it was raining."

"Oh," was all Gray managed to say. _So everyone could figure it out, except for me. Was I always this dense?_

Mirajane lit Natsu's sake on fire and Natsu happily gulped it down in a second.

"Okay, well…" Gray continued uncomfortably, "I thought that Juvia was annoying so I didn't want to go on the mission with her, but now I feel kinda bad. So what do I do?"

"Oh, I see that Gajeel has drilled some sense into you," Mirajane said and refilled their drinks.

"It's her birthday today too, apparently," Natsu added quickly.

Yes, Natsu loved making Gray feel miserable.

"I already told Gajeel to help me say 'Happy Birthday' to her! What more do you people want!" Gray cried out and Natsu swore the shadows in the guild grew longer as Mirajane's eyes widen.

" WHAT?" Mirajane shouted and her aura caused the glasses behind the bar to crack. Everyone in the guild stopped their current activities and just stared at the three people.

"Sorry everyone, continue with what you were doing!" Mirajane ordered everyone in an extremely sweet tone. But she would not stop glaring at Gray.

"You should go apologize to her in person or wish her a 'Happy Birthday' in person. Not tell other people to do it on your behalf!" Mirajane groaned angrily. Gray and Natsu gulped. Demon Mira is not to be messed with.

"I feel bad for Juvia," Natsu said.

"Ai," Happy added. The cat didn't even know what was going on but he just wanted to join in.

"Go find Juvia before she leaves or else you'll regret," Mirajane merely said and she walked out of the bar to find Lisanna and Elfman.

Gray sat there with Natsu and Natsu put his hand on his shoulder, "I can't believe I'd say this to you but, good luck, may the force be with you."

And the fire dragon slayer left.

* * *

"JUVIA! DON'T LEAVE YET," Gray ignored the other people's stares and continued to shout in the loudest voice he could manage. He saw Gajeel, Lily and Juvia turn around at the same time in the distance. Gray ran towards them at top speed. The iron dragon slayer mumbled something and dragged Lily out of the way.

"Gray-san?" Juvia said. Her eyes would usually be sparkling with joy when she saw the ice mage. But, oddly, her eyes right now were dark and she just looked into Gray's eyes with disinterest. She dropped the 'sama' honourific as well.

Gray was now gasping for air and sweating profusely, and he noticed the sudden change in attitude with the water mage, but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry Juvia, can we talk for a minute?" Gray asked in a polite manner and Juvia looked past him. Gajeel and Lily watched them from afar and Gray could feel the heated gaze Gajeel was giving him.

"I am the one that is sorry. I have no time to talk to Gray-san, but if you could wait until Juvia comes back…"

"NO. I can't wait." Gray grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her somewhere else for a more private conversation. However, Juvia slapped his hand away.

"Gray-san, I really have to leave now. I have a mission to complete with Gajeel-kun and Lily," Juvia pulled herself away from Gray and turned around to look at the train that has just arrived at the station.

"Juvia, please…"

"Gray-san should know that Fairy Tail mages cannot be late for our missions."

"Okay, I'll wait for you to come back then. And we will talk."

"As you wish, but I hope my annoying personality wouldn't bother you too much, Gray-san." Juvia ended bitterly and she ran inside the train without giving Gray a single look. Gray just stood there, taken aback by Juvia's harsh words.

Gajeel and Lily followed the water mage and Gajeel gave Gray a 'gihihi' before the train left the station.

Gray could only muster a soft, solemn 'goodbye' as his eyes followed. The train then gradually moved out of the station and disappeared into the vast scenery.

_Juvia_, Gray thought, _What have I done?_

The feeling of guilt in Gray's chest was making him hard to breathe.

* * *

**Author's note: I actually felt somewhat emotional writing the ending just 'cause that is how I would imagine the ending of the 'Grand Magic Games' Arc to be if Gray doesn't clear things up with her. By the way, I HATED CHAPTER 291, I was rereading it 'cause I was super happy that there was a focus on Juvia. However. HOWEVER. I CANNOT BELIEVE JUVIA JUST FELL OUT. That bitch Minerva sent her out and I swear, Juvia has the potential to get at least 2nd place. What are your thoughts on chapter 291? I'd love to know !**

**Review guys! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guysss! OMG almost done summer school...so happy...honestly uni life sucks :( dunno about you guys but...high school was so much more chill!**

**Anyways, here's my response to some reviews:  
**

**Mimi317: HAHA yea I'm a ladyy :)  
**

**Esthellar: Yeah Gray totally deserve it! Sometimes I wish Mashima could make Juvia talk more seriously to Gray (rather than using her as a comic relief).  
**

**Sarapyon: :D New reader eh? There's tons of fanfics here that are super awesome so enjoy your explorin' on this site!  
**

**Ulcassi: Thanks for pointing the mistakes out :p I'll try to make less mistakes and I only made Gajeel shriek 'cause I thought it was pretty funny. And sounds more dramatic than 'shout' or 'scream'...well just my opinion LOL  
**

**Mozzey: OOPS didn't realize that Juvia said 'I' in the last chapter! I'll pay more attention next time HAHA  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to the people who faved or followed me or this story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The train ride was awfully quiet. Juvia was looking outside the window as the grumbling of the train continued on. Her gaze was peaceful as she enjoyed the luscious view of grass, trees, flowers, and vast rivers. The sun was up and Juvia's dark eyes reflected its radiant beams. The water mage has been watching the changing scenery for the past 30 minutes now.

On the other hand, Gajeel and Lily were arguing about something. Juvia heard 'Levy' and 'NO, I'm not gonna say that' and so on, but she never bothered to take part in the two's discussion. The iron dragon slayer glimpsed at the bluenette sitting in front of him and he leaned forward to poke her on the cheek.

"Huh? What is it Gajeel-kun?" Juvia darted her eyes away from the window and it was as if life itself has disappeared from those navy blue eyes.

"So what did that icicle say to ya," Gajeel snapped, "If he said nething to hurt ya, I'll beat the hell out of him."

"No, he never said anything to hurt me."

_ Oh. She's using first person now. Shit just got real. _

"Okay…" Gajeel trailed off as Lily shivered at the sudden change of tone in Juvia's voice. Plus, whenever Juvia uses 'me' to indicate herself (which is super rare, mind you), Gajeel knew that there would be flooding towns in the next few weeks.

Wait.

It's not even raining right now.

_What?_ Now Gajeel is outright confused.

The dragon slayer watched as Juvia went back to watching the trees pass by with total nonchalance. As if nothing happened between her and Gray. As if she didn't care anymore.

"Ya don't seem super upset," Gajeel said, "But you're kinda out of it at the same time. I don't get it. Aren't you supposed to be crying and shit?"

Lily nudged him and mumbled, "Gees, don't coerce her to start crying!"

Juvia darted her gaze back to Gajeel and Lily and she shook her head, causing a thin wavy piece of hair to fall and frame her face.

"I'm sick of always thinking about him and not caring about myself. People say you should be selfless but I've always been to the extreme of selfless up until this point."

Gajeel and Lily didn't dare move in this intense discussion. Love talks are not their thing- as Elfman would say, 'not manly'.

"Right…" Gajeel finally managed to give a short reply.

"I've always loved him, did he not know or was I not assertive enough?" Juvia continued, and she rested her chin on her hand as she leaned onto the armrest, "I think I've been really aggressive, until now. I'm just too tired to care anymore."

_Did she just say 'loved him'_, Gajeel wondered, _and not 'I love him'?_ Gajeel brows furrowed as he thought about how this conversation is rotting his brain by the second.

"I…am sure that…" Juvia gave a long pause and thought about all those times that Gray pained her heart. The times when he would only look at other girls, but never at her. The times when she attempted desperately to stand out so that he would notice her existence, but only to receive expressions of disgust or simply, disinterest. The times when she joined Fairy Tail just to be near him, only to cause him to distance himself away from her.

And the time when she fought Meldy and her strength came from the immense love she held for him. _What about that time?_ Juvia thought.

She was sure if Meldy were to fight her now, she would lose within minutes.

"I no longer…love him," Juvia finished and she gave Gajeel a smile.

Lily noticed though, that there were tears behind that smile.

* * *

Gray sat at one of the rickety, worn out couches (those ones that look like it's been beat to death during ordinary fairy tail fights) in the guild hall while Lucy, Natsu and Erza ensconced at the couch opposite of him. As usual, Lucy and Natsu were discussing about idiotic topics with happy flying around like he has all the time in the world. Erza was admiring her new sword, swaying it from left to right, and she also took notice of Gray's anxious looks and sighs. Erza decided to interrogate.

"So what are you up to, Gray," Erza mused, "Did you make things clear with Juvia as I advised you to during the Grand Magic Games?"

Erza rested her sword on one of the coffee tables and crossed her legs and arms, ready to listen to what Gray had to respond with. Lucy, Natsu and Happy stopped fooling around when Lucy told them that a serious discussion was now taking place.

"Eh…" Gray sounded nervous as hell, "No…I haven't."

Erza gave him the evil eye.

"Actually, I think he made things worse with Juvia," The fire dragon chattered and Happy followed with an 'AYESAA!'

Lucy quickly hit Natsu's head to shut him up.

"Yeah, Natsu's right," Gray muttered, his gaze fell on the floor, "I made Juvia really upset. I think she hates me now."

Erza didn't say anything for a moment, closed her eyes and pondered.

"Okay, Gray, do you like Juvia," Erza asked, her voice was serious and stern, "Honestly, if you do or don't, you should tell her so she can stop obsessing over you. She needs to know the ugly truth."

Gray was caught off guard with that question and he flinched a bit.

"Plus, Lyon's not bad," Lucy added, and Erza nodded in agreement, "If I were Juvia, I'd just go with Lyon. I mean, you guys have the same magic, and Lyon is actually pretty cute."

"I don't get what's going on, Luce," Natsu now covered half his face with his famous checkered scarf, and his eyes showed plain boredom, "Ice brain over there should be fighting with me, not talking."

Erza ignored Natsu's remark and pushed on, "So? Do you like her or what?"

"I'm not sure," was all Gray had to say.

Of course Gray treated every girl in the guild like sisters, and if anything were to happen to any of them, he'd be willing to save them even if it cost his life. But loving one of them is a totally different thing. Love, to Gray at least, is wanting to spend every moment of his life with them and sacrificing individual freedom to be with them.

_Juvia_, Gray's heart beat faster, _Juvia_.

He remembered meeting her for the first time, at a roof top, during the fight with Phantom. Juvia was in his enemy then, but that didn't stop her from acting weird. Like REALLY weird. She'd tell him that she'd given up the fight. That he had won even when they never fought. Her face was flushed with shades of red and suddenly, she locked him in her water.

That was one of the most memorable fights to Gray because he found out how strong Juvia was, and also because he had accidentally groped her.

Then, came the time when Erza was in trouble. Gray was sitting at the bar when Juvia, wearing a revealing blue number and a huge sparkling fairy tail emblem on her neck, sat beside him and told him that she was going to join Fairy Tail soon. Abruptly, Simon came and attacked the two of them and it was Juvia who threw herself in front of him. She told him that everything was okay because she was going to protect him no matter what.

And of course, the time when Juvia was crying beside the injured Lucy after the Naval battle. He heard Juvia claim that it was her fault. That she should be the one fighting Minerva. That she should be the one that was tortured in front of thousands of people because Lucy's life was worth more than hers. Gajeel gave an angry 'tsk' everytime he heard Juvia sob and Gray wanted to comfort her but he forgot why he hadn't. It was Gajeel that gave Juvia a reassuring hug.

Gray recalled Juvia in Gajeel's embrace and she said to him in a shaky voice, "If it were Juvia that was tortured, she is sure that no one would be caring about her as much as how they cared for Lucy. Juvia is sure that she would be lonely in the medical room, and no one would be there to catch her when she falls from Minerva's grip."

Hearing that caused Gray's heart to twist in painful ways, but it was Gajeel who replied, "No. Lily and I would always be there. And when that fucking bitch releases you and lets you fall out of her grasp, I'd run there to catch ya."

"Oi, Gray…Gray…Gray!" Erza was snapping her fingers in front of Gray's face and Gray finally snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Alright, well, give the question some thought," Erza said one last time before she left.

_Do I love her? Maybe I do have some feelings for her, _Gray thought, _ARGH, so troublesome! _

"Just let Lyon have her," Lucy mused teasingly, and this successfully got into Gray's nerve.

"NO, that idiot would never get Juvia!" Gray stood up (wearing only boxers) and objected.

"Are you jealous Gray?" Happy laughed.

Gray blushed and looked away.

"HAHA GRAY IS JEALOUS," Natsu and Happy sang.

"JEALOUS IS MAN!" Elfman roared behind them.

"OI ELFMAN, how's Ever?" Bixlow joined in, and his annoying 'babies' repeated 'EVER…EVER..' right after Bixlow.

"Shuddap," Elfman countered.

"OI LEVY, how's Gajeel?" Bixlow chanted, "OI LUCY, how's Loke? Or is it Natsu now…"

Bixlow is obviously bored.

"NOOOO, LEVY DOESN'T LIKE GAJEEL," Levy's two boyfriends shouted angrily. Levy ran out of the guild safely and avoided the disaster.

And this continued on for at least three more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Why do women take so long to get ready?!" Gajeel was tapping his foot and he was grinding his teeth in impatience. He rested his chin on his hand while leaning on the fragile, wooden table. A plate of metal shards laid nicely in front of the dragon slayer and occasionally, Gajeel would pop one into his mouth. Usually Juvia was really fast – 10 minutes max and she'd be down at the lobby of the inn. However, Juvia didn't show up for 20 minutes now and the iron dragon slayer was starting to throw tantrums. The black exceed just rested on the table and chewed on his croissant.

"Maybe you should go check up on her," Lily suggested and he gulped the last bit of his breakfast, "Or use your super hearing to check what she's doing maybe?"

"Fine," Gajeel uttered, brows furrowed, "Okay…let me check."

The iron dragon slayer sat there and did not move. His eyes moved around the lobby as he listened. He heard creaking noises from the stairs of the first level. Some super loud music on the second level. _Concentrate,_ Gajeel thought. Finally he focused on Juvia's room, in the third level. No movements were detected.

"What? I don't hear any movements," Gajeel shot out of his seat, "Shit. Something must have happened to that woman."

* * *

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as streams of glistening ice appeared out of thin air and shot at a nearby tree. The ice mage shifted his feet and prepared for another move.

"Ice Make: Pri…" As Gray was about to conclude his training for today, a huge blast of ice shot at his torso and naturally, he stumbled backwards. The ice mage cursed under his breath and examined the cut on his stomach. Whoever did this was going to pay tenfold. Gray looked up, about to retaliate, and to his disbelief, it was no other than Lyon, also known as Gray's annoying-Juvia-obsessed sempai. Well, the ice mage from Lamia Scale IS the only one in Fiore that isn't afraid to attack Gray with ice magic.

"Hey," Lyon greeted nonchalantly. He didn't even bother to give Gray a hand and just smirked at Gray's tattered pants, "You really need to get some new pants."

"AND YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE." Gray snapped and pulled himself back up, "What are you here for, moron."

Gray's intense glare at Lyon only made Lyon laugh harder. And suddenly, Lyon blushed.

"I'm here to see my beautiful Juvia-chan!" Lyon announced loudly without shame whatsoever. Gray was definitely hallucinating because he could see Lyon's pupils actually _transform_ into a shape of a heart. And is that Celine Dion in the background? _What the hell is going on? _Gray thought as he rubbed his eyes and looked again. This lovey dovey stuff is making Gray go insane.

Anyways…

"She's not here." Gray mumbled, the feeling of guilt hitting him as hard as it did a few days ago. He turned around to go back to the guild, not wanting anymore reminders about Juvia, but Lyon stopped him in his tracks.

" Where is my Juvia-chan?" Lyon questioned, his eyes were normal again, _thank god_, "Did you hide her so I can't see her? 'Cause I remember the deal being 'if you win in the Grand Magic Games, then you can keep Juvia-chan'. I don't recall it being 'if you win, then I'm not allowed to contact Juvia-chan forever'."

Gray's voice was laced with anger as he replied, "No I didn't hide her, you effing idiot. She went with Gajeel to a mission. She'll be back soon so just get out of here."

Gray saw Lyon shrug and turned the other way, ready to leave, "Gray, remember to take care of Juvia-chan for me."

"Sure."

"Don't you dare hurt her. If you do, I'll tear you to shreds."

"Ya okay, whatever." Gray wanted to run away and escape from another one of those lectures that Erza always give him. He hated everyone for adding onto the guilt but what he hated the most was that he knew it was his fault in the first place.

"I'm serious. You're lucky you have her, maybe you don't notice it yet 'cause you're that stupid."

Gray closed his dark, navy eyes and his hands balled into fists, "I know already."

* * *

"Oi! Juvia open up!" Gajeel screamed into the door labeled 309 in front of him, "If you don't answer, Imma break down the door!"

Gajeel continuously pounded on the door with his fists and no response came. Lily frowned.

"Calm down Gajeel, don't go breaking public property," Lily advised as he tugged Gajeel's pants. Gajeel ignored him and gave a _gihihi._

BOOM, the door came crashing down in broken pieces as Gajeel clobbered the door with his iron mallet. Lily facepalmed and he followed Gajeel, who stomped into the room.

"Juvia's not in the bedroom," Lily extended his wings and said as he flew around the room, "Maybe she's in the bathroom."

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and Gajeel pushed it so hard that the door came to pieces yet again.

"I think you should rename yourself as Iron Doorslayer," Lily muttered.

Gajeel didn't talk back as he knelt down to the water mage. Juvia laid unconsciously on the white tiled floor that has now stained with her blood. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ripped and shredded. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were wide with fear as he touched the wound on Juvia's head. The blood seeped through Gajeel's hand and the wound was fresh. This must have happened 30 minutes ago or so. Lily walked into the bathroom, trembling. He gazed at Gajeel's blood red eyes and immediately felt the terrorizing aura radiating from the iron dragonslayer.

"How did this happen?" Lily looked from Juvia to Gajeel, "I thought Juvia's body was made of water, no physical attack could have harmed her."

Gajeel didn't respond. The dread creeped from his bloody hands, and his eyes were examining every injury on Juvia's body. Never had Gajeel seen her like this, all broken and frail.

"SHIT," Gajeel cursed, and punched the edge of the bathtub, causing it to dent "How could I not hear fighting or signs of a struggle before?!"

Foul words slipped through Gajeel's mouth one after another and he carefully lifted Juvia's weak, limp body.

"We have to find the nearest hospital and get her immediate medical condition," Gajeel said, his voice was stern, "After that, we have to take her back to the guild. The guild is the only safe place for Juvia."

Lily nodded and quickly flew behind Gajeel as he sped out of the Inn.

* * *

The next morning was greeted by the sweet singing of the birds and a gentle, rolling breeze blowing across Magnolia. As usual, Mirajane came to the guild early and she reorganized the alcohol and the utensils. Most guild members laid unconscious from yet another drinking party at Fairy Tail the night before. Wakaba had his head hanging off a side of a table while his foot was on Makarov's face. Some people even slept on the dirty floor. Reedus had paintbrushes everywhere around him and Mirajane just giggled at everyone's sleepy faces.

"Good morning, Mira," Natsu said as he sauntered into the guild, yawning. Lucy, Gray, and Erza were right behind him with Happy flying towards the and Erza looked energized, but Gray had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey you guys!" Mirajane said joyfully and fixed them some breakfast, "Whoa, Gray. Did you even sleep?"

Gray stared at her as the four sat down at the bar, and shook his head, "Don't know why but I couldn't sleep."

"Maybe you have too much to think about," Erza suggested and Gray mumbled something and looked away, "I wonder when Gajeel and Juvia are coming back."

As Erza drank some tea while Natsu stuffed himself with pancakes and syrup, the guild door suddenly bursted open so fast that even Titania was caught off guard.

Lily flew in frantically while Gajeel entered, carrying Juvia in his muscular arms.

Mirajane and the others gazed at the bandaged, unconscious Juvia. They were rendered speechless. Lucy covered her mouth in shock.

"What happened…" Lucy stuttered as everyone, except Gray, ran towards the trio, "Why is Juvia…"

Gray continued to sit on the stool, frozen. His legs won't move. His eyes stung and he felt himself tremble a little.

"Get the medical room ready," Gajeel shouted. Most guild members had woken up and stared in surprise, "Juvia needs rest."

"Okay," Mirajane and Lucy answered in unison. Gajeel followed the two girls into the medical room and gently placed Juvia onto the soft bed.

"What are you doing Gray?!" Erza snapped at him, "Go see if they need help! I'll go find Polyushka."

Gray managed to pull himself together and gave Erza a nod.

* * *

"This is bad," Polyushka muttered and placed two viles of pink liquid on the table. Carefully, Polyushka casted another healing spell on Juvia's body. The old lady had her eyes closed as she concentrated with all her might.

Gray stood beside Polyushka as she worked and he felt himself burning up. The ice mage watched as Juvia's forehead started to sweat and he lightly dried it with a towel. As he brushed past her body, he felt how cold her hands were, and through impulse, he grabbed onto her hands and gave it a tight squeeze. Gray knew she'd be alright. Juvia was a strong woman. She will wake up for everyone's sake.

And for his sake.

Then Gray felt something move. He looked down at the hand that he held onto and he saw Juvia's index finger twitch a little. A smile formed on Gray's lips and he sat down on the bed. He wanted to be there when Juvia woke up, and he had a feeling she was going to be conscious soon.

Juvia began to stir in her sleep and everyone gasped. Erza and Gajeel grinned while Natsu, Lucy and Happy were jumping with joy.

"Ugh," Juvia's pretty eyes started to open and the first person she saw was Gray. Instead of a blush that would usually appear on her porcelain skin, she instantly moved away.

Natsu and the others exchanged glances while Gray gradually released his hands from her. The ice mage looked at her intensely and his mouth was agape, as if he was too stunned for words.

"Are you still mad at me Juvia? I'm really –"

"Who are you," Juvia asked in a feeble, yet demanding tone. Her eyes searched around the room and when she caught sight of Gajeel, her eyes' locked onto his.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia is so glad you're here," Juvia said, and Gajeel, looking quite confused, moved towards her. Polyushka shook her head lightly and moved away. A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned around.

Juvia held onto Gajeel's arms, seemingly scared of the people surrounding the room, and her eyes, although dull, were filled with alarm.

"Who are they and why did you bring Juvia here?"

* * *

**Thanks to Ulcaasi, Missforgetfulme, ****WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar****, fairy tail nalu, pandacutie, mozzey, and ****ivory9elektra11fullbuster**** for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gajeel-kun?"

The water mage slowly inched towards the iron dragon slayer with furrowed brows and Gajeel held onto Juvia's soft, yet shaky hands. Confusion spread throughout the room like a plague, and Erza crossed her arms.

"Juvia", Erza pushed Gray, who gazed longingly towards Juvia, off to the side which caught Gray off guard. The ice mage stumbled onto a frustrated Lily. Erza sat next to the bluenette and looked at her with welcoming eyes, "do you not remember who I am?"

The redhead placed her hand on her chest as she asked the water mage and stared at her with such warmth that the bluenette thought maybe they were supposed to be sisters. However, the water mage answered with a simple shake of her head. Her hands clasped onto Gajeel's hands even tighter as her navy eyes darted from Gajeel to Erza, then to the guild mark on Gray's chest.

"Fairy Tail", Juvia mumbled as she inspected every inch of the emblem. Erza and the others gasped, eyes wide with relief when they heard Juvia's quiet murmur of the guild's name. Gray grinned and Erza placed her arms around Juvia's stiff shoulders.

"We knew you'd be alright!" Lucy exclaimed, but instead of the friendly reply that Lucy and the others were expecting, Juvia displayed a stern glare towards them.

"You are Phantom Lord's enemy and rival!" Juvia gave a scowl, "Gajeel-kun what is going on? I am so confused! Why are we here? Where is Master Jose?"

Juvia's exclamation stuns everyone in the room.

"Someone must have messed with your head!"

It was Natsu that intruded the silence, and his anger turned into a blaze that was let out from his fists, "Phantom Lord disbanded eons ago!"

"SHH…Natsu calm down!" Gray innately held onto Natsu's arm to stop him from burning down the room, "Juvia is obviously not feeling well right now."

"Juvia feels fine," Juvia said almost immediately, but Gray noticed that her eyes were not gleaming like they used to. The gaze that Juvia held before were full of joy and compassion. Now, the water mage's eyes were dull and dreary.

Polyushka's expression was as monotonous as always and she stated, "Someone must have casted a brainwash magic on Juvia. There is nothing we can do about this until we have identified what magic has been used."

"Everyone," Erza turns to the others and closed her eyes to think for awhile, "I think it is best for Gajeel to be here with Juvia for now. We should give Master a heads up about Juvia's situation and I'm sure Polyuschka-san will help us find out the cause of Juvia's memory loss. So no one panic."

When Erza affirmed the last four words, her head turned to Gray to direct him a sense of reassurance. Lucy and the others reluctantly agreed; although, it is unlikely that any of them would cross the exquip mage.

Before they left the room, Gray turned to face Juvia one last time, and the two caught each other's gaze for a split second. Yet, their gaze was unfamiliar to Juvia, and Juvia quickly escaped the awkward moment by looking back towards Gajeel.

* * *

Strolling along Magnolia, with his hands rested in his pockets, Gray looked up at the cloudy sky. Tiny, refreshing raindrops dripped down Gray's slouching, naked body and he swore that he could feel Juvia's presence just from the rain. The murky weather must be conjured by the water mage unintentionally, and Gray bit his lower lip in concern. Recalling from the past, Gray realized that Juvia only summoned the rain without knowing when she was in Phantom Lord. _Why is it raining now when Juvia isn't even upset?_

Suddenly, Gray's olfactory senses picked up a memorable scent, and he turned his head to his left. With a bright, eye-catching 'OPEN' neon sign, the famous caramade franks snack shop at the corner looked like the warmest place on earth. As if the rain did not remind him of Juvia enough, a young couple walked out of the shop while sharing an umbrella. The girl had curly blue hair and she was holding two caramade franks. The guy had spiky, silver hair and a cocky look on his face that reminded Gray of someone he absolutely despised, and the guy was holding the umbrella. Gray swore that was some evil twin of Lyon. Just looking at that douche-y face was wrenching his guts. Gray reminisced as he watched the blue haired girl leave. The porcelain, flawless skin. The curly, yet sexily messy hair. _God, she's just not as cute as Juvia though._

It was the thunderous rain that startled him out of his trance, and he hurried into the store. He was determined that bringing the water mage a caramade frank would somehow miraculously snap her back to reality.

* * *

Juvia shuffled uncomfortably in her bed as Gajeel rested beside her. Twirl Right. Twirl Left. Repeat. The water mage was fiddling with her fingers. The iron dragon slayer attempted to explain to Juvia her current situation but nonetheless, it only caused the water mage to be even more puzzled.

Gajeel grinded his teeth in annoyance.

Gajeel hated explaining things.

"So you're telling Juvia that Gajeel-kun and Juvia are both Fairy Tail mages now."

"YES. Finally, you understand!"

"No! Juvia DOESN'T understand!" Juvia complained distastefully, "Juvia is one of the Elemental f—"

"There is no Elemental Four anymore! There is no Phantom anymore!" Gajeel screamed and resorted to grabbing Juvia's shoulders and shaking her as if everything will be shaken back into place in her brain.

"Oi, Gajeel, stop that!" Lily scoffed and Gajeel gave a sigh.

"Juvia is not happy." Juvia rubbed her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"OH YEAH WELL I'M NOT HAPPY EITHER." Gajeel yelled, and then he noticed how girly and un-gajeel-like that was, so he stomped on the floor, cracking it, to add a more manly effect.

The room went silent for awhile, with both Juvia and Gajeel avoiding each other's gaze.

"Juvia does not like the Fairy Tail mark on her."

Juvia blinked away a few tears.

"Juvia is beyond confused, and Gajeel-kun is not helping either."

"Well, I'm trying to."

Juvia sniffed.

"Lily lets go to give Juvia some time to rest her stupid head," Gajeel snarled and marched sternly towards the door. Juvia looked up at him and surprisingly, she gave a tiny smile.

"If it is true that Juvia and Gajeel-kun are now Fairy Tail mages, then Juvia just wants to say that Fairy Tail has caused Gajeel to be …different. He is kinder now."

Gajeel was about to turn the doorknob, but upon hearing that, Gajeel froze in his steps. Lily snickered.

"Really", Lily mused, "If this is him being 'kind' then I wonder how he was like in the past."

Gajeel shoved his cat out the door and added before he stomped away in fury, "And after joining Fairy Tail, you are not the same ameonna either."

"Honestly?"

"Ya. And I'd hate to admit it, but that Stripper made you something else too."

And with that, Lily and the dragon slayer treaded loudly out of the room, leaving a perplexed Juvia wondering who this certain 'Stripper' may be. Smoothing out her cotton sheets, the water mage looked around the room, and noticed the dark, solemn sky. Juvia was entranced by the rain that she conjured and she closed her eyes to listen to the pitter patter of the rain.

_Juvia is and always will be surrounded by rain. Nothing will change that._

Letting out a dismal groan, Juvia decided that she no longer wanted to look at the rain outside.

_Juvia doesn't need more gloominess, _she thought.

Slowly, a leg at a time, Juvia slipped out of her bed and stepped into some furry blue slippers that Lucy brought her. Using an endtable as a support, she trudged towards the window.

Just as Juvia was about to close the blinds, which would seemingly allow her to forget about herself as an ameonna, the door creaked opened.

"Let me get that for you."

Juvia turned and saw the ice mage swiftly walk towards the window. Her mouth was agape, wanting to say a simple 'thank you', but her nerves got to her and she stayed quiet. Yet, her eyes did not stop to examine every chiseled feature on Gray's handsome face. She noticed that he was holding two oval-shaped things wrapped with foil.

"This is for you and me."

Gray approached her with care, not wanting to intimidate her in any way. The water mage felt a bit of heat creeping on her face as Gray grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. She felt a strand of unruly hair fall right in between her eyes and she speedily smoothed it back in place. She was so flustered in front of him!

"What is it?" Juvia finally managed to ask, but she was too afraid to accept the gift.

"Its nothing special," Gray blushed, "I just thought you might be hungry."

A long train of thought boggled Juvia's mind as she saw Gray's flushing cheeks. _Juvia thinks he is quite cute. AHH what is Juvia doing? Juvia is a Phantom mage and should not….wait. Juvia is in Fairy Tail now. But Bora will not be happy if Juvia falls for another guy! _

The thought of Bora of Prominence sparks a frightened sensation in Juvia's body and she wondered if they were still dating-the whole 'losing-my-memories' thing was wrecking Juvia's head. Maybe Bora was dead. Maybe they broke up. Who knows?

Gray then held tightly onto Juvia's arm and gently placed a warm caramade frank in her palm.

"Eat it while it's still hot." He advised and she nodded.

The water mage slowly opened the foil package, and tried to consume the caramade frank as politely as she could. She obviously did not want to embarrass herself but Gray stifled a laugh.

"Eat it like this," Gray said and stuffed his mouth with the hot dog. Juvia followed.

"Juvia is thankful for this meal," The water mage twiddled her fingers. Despite the messy and sticky caramel sauce that was a bit of a hassle to eat, Juvia was glad that she got to try such a delicacy! Gray grinned.

_Was she always this cute? _Gray looked at Juvia and realized how mesmerizing her eyes were through those thick, dark eyelashes.

_She's honestly very beautiful._

"Sorry but, who are you again?"

The question popped out of nowhere and Gray naturally inched closer to Juvia. Gray isn't too happy with her forgetting about 'Gray-sama'.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," He answered in a serious tone, "I use ice magic."

"Oh. Sorry Juvia is still not recalling about Fairy Tail much."

_The pitter patter of Juvia's heart is so loud! Juvia cannot think! Ice and water…this must be fate! If only Juvia could…_

The door slams open.

"OI."

It was Gajeel Redfox.

"YO stripper, get out of here. Polyushka wants the woman to rest."

"But…" Juvia tried to protest.

"No buts. I'll visit you again tomorrow, alright?" Gray said, and Juvia nodded with compliance.

With a wave of Gray's skilled hands, a structure started to form in his palm, and he gave to Juvia. In her hand in front of her was a translucent rose completely made of ice. The petals were so intricately carved and the thorns looked so real, as if it would pierce Juvia's delicate skin. Gray watched as Juvia traced her finger slowly along the outline of the flower, her eyes full of awe.

"Enough with the sappy crap", Gajeel boomed again, "Get out of here ice-brain. If you like those pesky flowers so much, I'll make you some with iron!"

And with that Gajeel dragged Gray out of the water mage's sight.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I'm not super happy with the chapter but I tried :p Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all who have reviewed! Whether the review was short or long, honestly, I enjoyed reading every word of it and without the reviews, I wouldn't have the motivation to continue the story! So please review and tell me how you felt about the story thus far! Next chapter, Gajeel will be bringing some items to help Juvia revive her memories! Can you guess what one of the items is? Hint: It's in Juvia's room. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"No. That's not it."

"This one?"

"Friggin' annoying pieces of…."

"WAIT I FOUND IT!" The tiny bookworm laughed as her eyes rested on a handmade figure with navy buttons for eyes. Its soft, cotton-filled body was limp against the windowsill in the bathroom.

Gajeel turned and saw Levy's wavy, blue tresses flowing as she jumped towards the doll. She smiled ear to ear as she leaned over the bathtub and grabbed onto the Gray figurine. The sun shined and reflected off her twinkling eyes and Gajeel grunted. Gajeel really hated to admit this, but he found her simply adorable.

"Thanks shorty," Gajeel said, "I thought I had to rip this whole place apart to find that ugly piece of crap."

Levy handed the doll to him, along with a dusty book.

"What's this?" Gajeel mused as he turned the book and studied its exterior.

"This will help Juvia, I think." Levy chewed on her lower lip nervously, "I feel bad but I flipped through the inside and read some …personal stuff."

Gajeel eyed her skeptically and Levy continued.

"This is Juvia's diary."

* * *

"Oh you guys are back!" Lucy was at the bar, getting a drink with Natsu and Happy. She noticed the book and a doll that looked awfully like Gray in Gajeel's hand. And of course, Levy was with him. _Why aren't they dating yet? _Lucy thought as she sipped her spiked lemonade.

Little did Lucy know, the same question is asked of Lucy and a certain fire dragon-slayer, from Levy.

"So have you guys thought of a plan to revive Juvia's memories yet?"

Levy took a seat next to Lucy.

"Not yet, but I'll definitely get the ameonna to remember most of the past from both of these items," The iron dragon slayer chewed the nearest thing made of iron, and that was the spoon that was on Natsu's plate.

Natsu stifled a laugh, "OH, HER DIARY. I WANT TO READ…"

He didn't get to finish. Gajeel punched him in the face.

"YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THIS, IMMA PUMMEL YOUR ASS."

Lucy and Levy sweatdropped as the two began their hopelessly idiotic arguments.

"So…" Levy held out a hand to interrupt the two, "Can I help Gajeel?"

"Huh?" Gajeel cocked an eyebrow, "Short stuff wants to help? No can do."

"What? But I was the one who found the doll in the bathroom!" Levy balled her hands into fists and she stood up to protest.

Now was Lucy's time to interrupt, "Ano…why was the doll in the bathroom…of all places?"

No one answered the stellar spirit mage.

"I think I can handle this on my own, bookworm. Gihihi," Gajeel grinned, secretly admiring the courage of little Levy. No one really dared to object Gajeel, except for maybe a certain solid script mage.

"But I'm also Juvia's friend! And girls can solve girl problems better!" Levy angrily added, and Lucy can sense steam coming out of Levy's tiny blue head.

"So are you suggesting that guys can't do just as good of a job in solving 'girl problems'? And how IS this a girl problem?" Gajeel was starting to feel the adrenaline rush from this argument and he stomped right in front of Levy, staring downwards at her puny form.

"Juvia is a girl and she has a problem; therefore, this is a 'girl problem'." Levy said. Her argument sounded pretty lame and invalid but she didn't care. Why is Gajeel being so difficult? She just wanted to help Juvia afterall!

"Wait, I actually agree with Levy…" Lucy mused and noticed Gajeel's red, piercing glare towards her. Oops. Did she just join this argument?

"Yeah see, Lu-chan agrees with me." Levy crossed her arms with her head tilted high.

"Okay well I think we should have a competition then." Gajeel gave a cunning smile, "Guys versus girls. The team that can fix up ameonna first wins."

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances. Both were obviously feeling super confident.

"Alright, Gajeel. Bring it on!" Levy shouted, and she shook hands with Gajeel. The two stared intensely in each other's eyes and Levy smirked. _Gajeel winning? I don't think so._

The iron dragon slayer gihihi-ed and he watched as the two girls sauntered out of the bustling guild, obviously going somewhere else to put together a good plan.

He scratched his bristly mane and turned around. All he has to do now is come up with a plan.

Oh shit.

Realization hits him hard on the head, and his cynical grin slowly morphed into a nervous pout.

If Levy's got Lucy…then…

Who's in _his _team?

* * *

While in Lucy's apartment...

"URG. That stupid Gajeel just annoys me to no end!" Levy's voice was muffled as she face-planted on Lucy's desk several times, "Lu-chan! We have got to figure out a way to beat Gajeel!"

Lucy laughed at Levy's messy hair, and said, "So I'm guessing this has nothing do with helping Juvia anymore? Just winning against Gajeel?"

Levy's eyes widened, "Of course not! This is for helping Juvia as well! But Lu-chan…if we win then finally Gajeel will acknowledge me!"

Lucy nodded, "Ooooh…so you want him to notice you, eh?"

Levy's cute, round face was starting to heat up and she caught a glimpse of her tomato-red face from Lucy's mirror.

"Please stop teasing me Lu-chan!"

"Okay okay! Sorry," Lucy giggled, "Back to business. Gajeel has an advantage right now, if you hadn't notice. He has both the diary and that…creepy…Gray doll."

"I know," Levy rested her face on her palm, "If only we could find something or someone to…"

"WAIT. I GOT IT!" Lucy's brown orbs glistened and her arms flung up as if victory was destined to be theirs, "Come on! We gotta find Erza!"

* * *

Gajeel stomped around in circles as Lily watched him. Lily was happily eating some dried kiwis.

"Lily, I need someone to be on my team!" The iron dragon-slayer massaged his temples in frustration, "But who?!"

Lily picked up two more slices of dried fruit, "MMmm..Natsu?"

Gajeel punched the table, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO ASK THAT IDIOT."

"Why not? First of all, he's Juvia's friend. He's not totally stupid, and he's a guy. AND he was there to listen on your argument with . I don't see a problem." Lily cooed.

"Are you sure he's a guy…"

"Oh Mavis, come on Gajeel. Stop being so difficult and just ask Natsu!"

Gajeel closed his eyes, resting his face on his palm and pondered. As much as it kills him, he has no choice but to ask Natsu.

The iron dragon-slayer searched around the guild for his potential teammate, and found him sleeping on a couch. He impatiently barrels over.

"Lets get this over with quickly," Gajeel murmured to himself.

"Yo," Gajeel slapped Natsu on the arm, and a red mark slowly emerged, "Wake up you dumbass."

"Huh….wha…" Natsu lazily rolled onto the floor and rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up.

He turned to see Gajeel and he yawned.

"What do you want," Natsu mumbled.

"So you heard what the shorty and I were arguing about earlier right?"

"Yeah, some stupid guy versus girl thing?"

"Wanna help me out…." Gajeel felt his gut wrench. Oh my Mavis, he is asking for help. From Natsu.

"Ehhh?" Natsu sneered, "A competition does sound interesting. And against Luce too…"

Natsu thought for a moment. Gajeel didn't even know that Natsu had a brain, let alone be thinking?

"Fine, I'm in!" Natsu shouted and Gajeel sighed.

Convincing that idiot was easier than he thought.

"Can I join?"

The two dragon-slayers turned to face a half-naked ice mage.

"Stripper," Gajeel mused, "Ya joining will give us a huge advantage…. Sure you're in."

"I couldn't help but overheard," Gray started, "I'm sure with the three of us, Juvia will have to remember Fairy Tail again."

* * *

"So that's what happened basically," Lucy finished explaining the whole situation to the scarlet beauty as they walked together down Magnolia.

"And you want me to see if Meredy could help?" Erza asked. Thinking of Meredy reminded her of Ultear, and Ultear reminded her of Crime Sorciere…which reminded her of …

"Ya, so will you help us?" Levy said, stopping Erza from her trance.

"Oh yeah okay sure." Erza looked hopeful, "I'd love to help Juvia as well. We better win ladies!"

Lucy noticed Erza's fiery determination and she nodded, "So when can you bring Meredy over?"

Erza flipped her red hair and closed her eyes.

"Meet me tomorrow at the guild at noon. I'll contact Crime Sorciere tonight."

* * *

Erza ran as fast as she could. Her boots were sinking in the mud and she could feel the cold breeze unraveling her braid. She saw a giant pine tree and stopped in her tracks. She caught her breath and leaned her back against the trunk and waited. This is where she'll finally see him after these few months.

At the corner of her eye, she caught a spike of azure in moonlight. Suddenly an arm grabbed her from the side. Erza was about to give whoever this is a flying scissor kick before a familiar voice halted her movement. An oh-so-familiar voice.

"Erza."

Erza looked down at the arm that grabbed her. The calloused hand, the blue sleeve that surrounded his strong wrist. Everything gave her warmth.

His other hand held onto her shoulder and the hood that covered his handsome face was slowly falling. Erza could feel a tear rolling down her soft skin. His smell was of cinnamon and spice, and she wondered what he tasted like. Then, she looked up and was greeted with longing, dark eyes. She swore she could drown in his gaze right now and then.

No words were exchanged for the next minute. No words _were _needed to be exchanged. Just his presence was soothing.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the two inched towards each other. Their face and lips were so close.

So close.

But the noise of a passing squirrel on crunchy leaves disturbed their scene and Erza flinched.

"Jellal."

Erza pushed him away, "We can't do this."

"…sorry." Jellal's gaze lowered, his expression bitter, and Erza cleared her throat.

"I asked you here for a simple request."

* * *

**A/N: HI! Happy Holidays! I haven't updated for a long time and I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but there was Jerza and Gale so hopefully that made up for it! Please review! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for your continued support and I hope you're having fun spending time with your friends and family!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Erza Scarlett. She's not just a pretty face, but she's also the strongest girl he knew, and the girl of his dreams. She's standing in front of him, rigid arms crossed below her ample chest. Her eyes were beaming. He admired her as she talked, and he was half paying attention to her words and half not.

_She's amazing_, Jellal thought. His expression changed from adoration to a face that purely showed 'too-bad-I-sinned-so-I-cannot-love-her-anymore'.

"Hey Jellal," Erza said, "are you listening to me?" She leaned forward, and she can smell his breath laced with mint. The blue-haired man blushed at her sudden advance, and he stepped back.

Erza could tell he was flustered, and she smirked at how shy he was. Even though he once held the honoured celestial title, at heart he was still the boy that Erza once knew-kind, caring, and withdrawn.

"Yeah," Jellal quickly recovered, "of course I heard you." Jellal's mind quickly replayed the last few minutes to see if he remembered anything she said. Nope. Nothing except for Erza's face.

"Okay great!" Erza exclaimed happily, "I'll see you with Meredy tomorrow morning. Thank you Jellal, you're doing a great deed for Juvia."

"Okay, no problem Erza", Jellal replied with a grin, and Erza smiled back in return. He was glad that they can have a talk like this. Who would have thought that they could still be friends after all they have gone through? Erza slowly turned around and waved goodbye. Yet, there was something that was making her linger on. She knew she didn't' want to leave. She knew he didn't want this midnight rendezvous to come to an end either. As she walked towards the exit, she turned around to catch a glimpse of him again. His handsome silhouette contrasted against stars and the moonlight.

Jellal felt an urge to grab her. He felt his fingers twitch. He wanted to do something to stop her from leaving because this might be the only time they can spend alone. And who was he kidding? She's arguably the most beautiful mage in Fiore. And they're romantically under the beam of the moon. Alone. Did he mention that they were alone?

"Wait, Erza!" Jellal was surprised that he actually blurted that out. Erza stopped in her tracks and turned around. A wisp of blue was all she could take in as she felt Jellal's arms wrapped around her back. Her eyes widened in shock, and her body was stiff.

"Sorry," Jellal whispered, "I just wanted something more to remember from tonight."

He grasped onto her tighter and bit by bit, Erza felt herself melt into his arms as she returned his embrace. She nudged her head closer to his chest.

The girl tilted her head up and gazed into his eyes. Jellal's mouth parted to say something but Erza's swift fingers pursed his lips and she shushed him. She wanted them to be with each other in silence, where no words were needed to be exchanged.

* * *

"Yo, assholes. We need a plan" Gajeel snarled as he gnawed on a hammer, "I overheard shortstuff say they gonna find that pink-haired chick from crime sorciere."

Natsu was sitting beside the iron dragon slayer, looking grumpy and tired. The pink-haired boy yawned and put his leg up on his chair. It was 6 in the morning and Gajeel practically dragged them to the guild to discuss tactics. Gray on the other hand was wide awake, ready to help Juvia get back on track and resume her role as a Fairy Tail mage. And perhaps his stalker as well? Ugh, what was he thinking.

"So we need to find someone too? Is that what you're trying to say?" Natsu asked with half-lidded eyes. Happy slowly drifted into sleep on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ya that's right, bitches." Gajeel's excitement was accentuated with the slam of his fist onto the wooden bar counter, "We gotta think of someone that will snap that rainwoman back to reality."

"I know!" Natsu propped himself up from the stool and exclaimed, "how about Laxus?!"

Gajeel and Gray both sweatdropped as their mouths hang open in disbelief.

"Dude how the fck would Juvia meeting Laxus help, you moron?!" Gajeel shouted into Natsu's ears. Natsu slouched back onto his seat in defeat.

"You're a friggin' idiot." Gajeel continued, and Natsu rested his chin on his palm with his eyes closed.

"MM…how about.."

Natsu's sentence was stopped halfway.

"Wait, how about Lyon."

Gajeel and Natsu cocked their eyebrows and turned to a hopeful-looking Gray.

"Oh my god, stripper, that just might work."

* * *

The curtains were flowing like a sea of waves as Juvia looked out the open window. The water mage has been staying in the ward for a week and despite the fact that the people at Fairy Tail were so nice to her during her stay, she felt somewhat like an outcast.

Her memories were not recovering like everyone had hoped. Albeit her constant effort to recall even a single experience she has endured with either of the Fairy Tail mages, she still couldn't remember anything. Not even why she joined Fairy Tail in the first place. Juvia leaned against the windowsill for a moment to take in the smell of fresh rain, and then walked back to her bed.

Her eyes motioned towards a book that laid untouched on her endtable.

Slowly, Juvia reached for the worn-out, leather-bound book that had no title. As the bluenette opened what might qualify as an unknown relic, a small note fell onto her lap.

The note read:

**Hey its Gajeel. Shrimp and I found this in your bookcase. Might help. Read it. **

Juvia smiled as she read the memo, and wondered how the rough, destructive Gajeel made friends with this 'Shrimp' person. She took a mental note to interrogate him after.

Curious, Juvia traced her fingers along the delicate spine of the old book and decided to open it. Whatever this might be, if Gajeel said reading it will help, then she better follow his advice.

Juvia turned to a random page and her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the words written in black ink.

**Dear Diary,**

**December, X782**

**Bora-sama and Juvia has officially separated. Juvia does not know what or how to think of this.**

_So that is what happened with Bora_, Juvia thought. Juvia could see that the words in the entry were shaky, and her writing was smudged by huge watermarks.

**Juvia has always been depressing and she thought maybe Bora-sama was different. But all men are the same. They cannot stand Juvia for the rain that she causes. **

Juvia felt her heart beat faster and heavier. Every word she read from this caused her to feel pity for her past self. She wiped away a few tears and continued to read.

**Bora-sama truly meant a lot to Juvia. But Juvia will be alone again. Maybe one day Juvia will finally find someone that will take away her rain. **

Juvia bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying as she read the last sentence. She hugged her diary close to her chest and couldn't stand to read another entry. All of a sudden, a picture flashed in her head.

It was her and Bora under the umbrella. Bora told her that he can't do this anymore because everytime they go fishing or camping, her rain followed.

A tear dropped.

Juvia took a deep breath and decided to read another entry. Just one more.

This time her pen was pink.

**Dear Diary,**

**July, X783**

**Lucy-san and Juvia went shopping today. Although she is Juvia's love rival, Juvia is happy to have her company.**

Love rival? Juvia scoffed. Don't tell Juvia she was in love with that pink-haired boy before she lost her memory! That…Natsu was it? That Natsu looked totally like an idiot!

**Juvia must buy a new outfit to wear on her birthday! Juvia must make sure her love will notice her on her birthday!**

Oh god. Who is 'her love'? Juvia swallowed hard. Please...please don't tell Juvia she used to love the pink-headed idiot! As Juvia read further, she noticed the change in tone.

**Juvia wonders if he will ever reciprocate her feelings. It is hard for Juvia to keep waiting if there will be no happy ending to this love story. Juvia prays but it is not enough. Oh yeah! Juvia forgot to mention about Lyon-sama. Lyon-sama has given Juvia the attention she wants. Lyon-sama is handsome and very gentle with Juvia. But Juvia doesn't think Lyon-sama is 'the one'. **

Juvia couldn't help but laugh at her entry. The first one she read was gloom and doom. Yet, this second one showed how happy she was, writing in that bright neon pink pen that Juvia swore she will never use again because it burned her eyes. And looking at the dates, Juvia noted that within several months, she changed into a completely different person. Whoever her 'lover' may be, he must've charmed her very much to alter her personality so drastically!

As Juvia was putting the book into the drawer of her endtable, a light knock on the door was heard. Followed by a "Juvia, may I come in?"

Juvia quickly calmed herself down and straightened her blanket as she leaned back against her pillow.

"Yes you may!"

An angelic girl with pink, long and curly hair walked inside. Juvia gazed at her blankly, having no recognition of her voice or her face. Juvia saw Lucy, Levy, and Erza tagging after the girl.

"Juvia, it's nice to know that you are looking well today!" Erza mused, "This is Meredy, our friend."

Juvia gave a nod to the girls and smiled, "Sorry if I don't remember you Meredy, but I'm glad you came."

Meredy's eyes were full of compassion, "Erza, do you mind if you girls give Juvia and I some alone time? I kind of want to talk to her privately."

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances and Erza gave them a look of approval. Meredy is one of Juvia's closest friends after all.

"Okay. If you two need anything, just call us."

The corner of Meredy's lips curved into a small grin and Erza and the girls closed the door behind them as they exited.

"Juvia.."

Meredy took the water mages' hands into her own. Her voice was soothing and temperate.

"We fought during the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart."

Juvia noticed how beautiful Meredy was close up, but she still couldn't feel a sense of familiarity with the girl.

"We even had a triple sensory link, do you remember? It was you, me, and Gray."

_Gray?_, Juvia could feel her cheeks heat up as an image of the charming ice mage popped into her mind.

Meredy saw the flush on Juvia's cheeks and noticed how Juvia's blue orbs dart away from hers when the name 'Gray' was mentioned. Meredy inwardly giggled. Meredy wondered if Juvia recalled anything about her crush on Gray.

"You were absolutely infatuated with him, Juvia."

Juvia was taken off-guard, and gaped innocently at Meredy.

"M..Me?" Juvia stammered. Could he be the mysterious, nameless 'lover'? Meredy smirked at her flustered face.

"Yes you! You were absolutely obsessed. But frankly, if it weren't for your immense love for him, I think he would have been dead!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! WOW I have not updated since December of 2012. That's a longgg time and I apologize :'( I've been quite busy, but omgosh I am so happy with the gruvia development over the past chapters. SERIOUSLY, Mashima has added so much gruvia moments in the Grand Magic Games Arc! It makes me so happy!**

**Please gimme a treat and leave a review? :D**


End file.
